Fluid transfer in many applications is provided through metallic tubing. The metallic tubing may be fabricated of a suitable thickness to provide structural stability while also allowing for deformation or the physical modification thereof. For example, aluminum alloy tubing having between about ⅛ inch to about ⅜ inch outside diameter may be used as vehicle fluid transfer lines.
Physical modifications of tubing ends which are commonly referred to as the “single flare” and “double flare” are shown in FIG. 1. The double flare configuration in particular is most often used in fluid transfer lines made of metallic tubing and considered a standard in the automotive industry for connecting tubing with tubing fittings. For example, vehicle brake lines, transmission lines and fuel lines all employ metallic tubing with the ends having the double flare configuration.
The double flare configuration is desirable for forming a seal with the tubing fittings primarily because it provides resistance to the shearing effect of torque, enhances the retention of the tubing by the fitting, and prevents the cutting off of the flare and failure of the tube assembly under operating pressures, among other things.
As such, there is a continual need for methods and devices which better facilitate the formation of a double flare configuration on metallic tubing.